Are You There Kase? It's Me, Ken
by Koyuki Aode
Summary: Ken POV reflecting on his bond with Kase, and the soccer bit. Old ficlet.


Disclaimer: K & K don't belong to me, sadly. /-_-; Their past, however, was a product of my mind.  
  
Are you there Kase? It's me, Ken  
  
By Koyuki Aode  
  
  
  
I tossed the ball high into the air, and let it fall into the grass, watching as it bounced and rolled.  
  
*Soccer. It was my life, our lives. Now it's not.*  
  
The ball is nothing short of extraordinary. The structure of some type of complicated atom. Pentagons and hexagons fitting together to form a complete sphere. Some boring video in school, I remember it so vaguely.  
  
*School. I miss that. I miss it all sometimes.*  
  
The sun beats down on me. I'm thirsty, and sweating like a pig. If anything, I feel anything less than uncomfortable. The warmth that radiates from my body surrounds me like a blanket. A soft cushion against the cool breeze that blows through my shirt. The kids aren't here yet, school's still on.  
  
*We used to be friends then. When we were kids. Just kids.*  
  
Some things... there are just some things that you don't let bother you. Like when you're about to break, but you know you can reach the end of the game. Some things... when you're just a few feet away...  
  
*Like hell.*  
  
***  
  
"Otanjoubi omedetoo gozaimasu!!!" Kase poked his little face in, and held the round package up.  
  
There was a sleepy yawn, and the young brunette sat up in his bed, eyes suddenly widening with realization. "What is it?? What is it?!?!" Birthday boy Ken leapt out of bed with his small arms reaching for the gift.  
  
"It's something we *have* to spend time together for..." Kase grinned.  
  
"Why?? What is it??" Ken jumped up and grabbed the edge of the wrapping, causing it to rip furtively and unveil the great surprise. "A soccer ball? But I don't know how to play soccer Kase!" He pouted.  
  
"I can teach you! I'm just learning myself, and I think I'm getting pretty good!" the other boy tossed up the ball and caught it with is foot.  
  
"But Kase... Soccer?? It's just kicking a ball around... And You can't use your hands at all!" Ken seemed hesitant.  
  
"So, hit it with your head instead!" Kase bounced the ball to his friend, who flailed as he tried to avoid contact with the ball through his fingers. Finally he closed his eyes and brought his head forward awkwardly. THUNK!  
  
"ITAII!!!!" Ken wailed, immediately bringing his hands to his reddening forehead.  
  
Kase clamped his hand over the crying boy's mouth. "Shh!! Ken you're gonna get me in trouble with your mom!!" He rubbed at the small bruise. "Aww... I don't know how I'm going to explain that! Maybe... You could just be a goalie. You don't have to use your head if you're a goalie. That sound ok?"  
  
"I guess..." Ken sniffled and looked up at his friend through his bangs. "If I don't have to use my head."  
  
Kase sighed. "You dork," he rubbed the small head affectionately, "You always get into trouble if you use your head!"  
  
***  
  
Why did you have to be jealous, Kase? Those things I most cherished, you gave them to me. You gave me soccer, and you gave me your friendship.  
  
*Was it something that never existed? Did I have no best friend? I never thought it out.*  
  
I can't fathom why Kase, why you would. Why you did. It makes me want to die inside, where I've died a thousand times before. Stained with blood, so many people's blood. Including your's.  
  
*The blood of someone I considered my brother. A friend that barely ever lived.*  
  
Or maybe it's something I always will understand. Because of what I do. The way I like to stare into the blue sky, and wonder why anyone would want to bring that crashing down onto anyone's world. And the way I scan the clouds, as I do now, knowing that any memory of you could be fake.  
  
*And sometimes, when I look, I think I see you. I think about our last unspoken promise.*  
  
Do you remember my last words to you? My last spoken testament to your existence... When I proclaimed what a hell this "life" always turns out to be... I've been waiting so long to see you Kase. But you never show. I always think you're here Kase, but I just don't know. Are you there Kase? Are you watching me from behind a tree? Do the children scare you away? Because if you are... If you're there... It's ok, I guess. It's me...  
  
*Ken.*  
  
~owari~ 


End file.
